


Drunk Dragon

by TabisMouse (Mousieta)



Series: Kpop Drabbles, Oneshots and Ficlets [14]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, daesung is a bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2019-12-31 21:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousieta/pseuds/TabisMouse
Summary: Jiyong is super-di-duper drunk and a supportive, patient and long-suffering Daesung takes him home and is the best bro.





	Drunk Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr. Cross posted from AFF where it had the following note:
> 
> Drabble originally posted on my blog for the following anon prompt:
> 
> could i request a gdae drabble pretty please? where ji is super drunk but affectionate and dae takes him home and helps him through all the gross side effects of alcohol?
> 
> Warning: dusgustingly cute fluff (also disgusting side effects of alcohol)

“I’m drunk Daesung-ah.” Jiyong grinned as he swayed and Daesung fought not to laugh.

“Yes, hyung,” Daesung said. He wanted to feel put out that he’d been the one assigned to leader duty tonight but, truth be told, Jiyong was a cute drunk. Jiyong crashed into him and Daesung nearly fell off the porch. Ok, maybe not that cute.

“Daesung-aaah, Daesungie, -Seungie.” Jiyong pressed his forehead into Daesung’s cheek and he instinctively wrapped his arm around Jiyong’s slender waist.

“Ok, Ji-hyung-”

“Daessssuuuung,” Jiyong hissed then nearly fell backwards cackling. Daesung scrambled to hold him tight before he toppled them both. “Dae I’m druuuuuuunk.”

“I’m going to prop you against the wall Jiyong, can you hold the wall up?”

“I can hold the wall up.” Jiyong stood up. “I hold up all of Korea I can hold a wall.” Daesung managed to lean him against the wall so he could get to the door.

“You’re not at all arrogant, hyung,” Daesung said, fishing in Jiyong’s pants for the keys. Jiyong giggled and made protestations to his virginal decency.

Finally Daesung opened the door and, stepping towards the threshold wrapped an arm around Jiyong’s shoulders and pulled him in. They stumbled into the first wall and lips pressed against his cheekbone. “Pretty Daesungie.”

“Hyung are you petting me?”

Jiyong nodded and pecked him again. “Pretty pretty.”

“Alright I’m going to take you to bed?”

“OOOhhh Daesung-ah.” Jiyong tried to swoon and Daesung managed to spin him into the kitchen. “Daesung I thought you never would. You’re so hot and muscely I don’t think I could bear it.” Daesung rolled his eyes. “I know, I know,” Jiyong said as he shuffled through the kitchen and stopped in front of the fridge looking confused. “My poor straight baby.”

Daesung opened the fridge and grabbed a bottled water.

“Daebaby?”

Daesung looked at him evenly. Jiyong’s hair was a frazzled mess, sticking every which way. He was flushed and his eyes were glassy but happy. There was a smear of lipstick across his neck and his grin was loopy. “Yes, I’m missing out on all the cock, Ji, I know.”

Slender hands clutched at Jiyong’s chest and he cried. “You are.”

Daesung laughed and went hunting for something to get into Jiyong’s stomach.

“Dongsaeng,” Jiyong whispered and Daesung looked at him. “I think I’m going to be sick.”

 

All things considered, of all places to lose a shirt, Jiyong’s restroom wasn’t the worst. He stroked Jiyong’s back while he lost the rest of his stomach to the toilet. Once Jiyong was able to pull back and flush Daesung stripped off the ruined shirt. “God what a waste,” Jiyong said from where he sat, hugging the toilet and looking up at Daesung.

“Here,” Daesung said, handing him a loaded toothbrush. Jiyong grimaced but brushed his teeth where he sat.

“I’ll buy you a new shirt.”

“Yes you will.”

“I’m gonna spit now.”

“Help yourself.”

“You’re really fucking hot.”

“So my girlfriend tells me.”

“Rub it in, asshole.”

“Spit.”

Jiyong spit and Daesung went to turn down the bed. He returned to retrieve Jiyong and deposited him at the edge of the bed. “Here, eat, drink.” He shoved a piece of bread and the open water bottle at Jiyong. Jiyong took the water and guzzled half of it. Daesung nudged him with the bread. “Eat.”

Jiyong grimaced and sneered, turning away from Daesung. “Jiyong eat!” Scrunching his nose, Jiyong turned to the bread and nibbled it in Daesung’s hand.

“Eww what is this?”

“I don’t know it was in your pantry,” Daesung said. Jiyong nuzzled into his hand.

“It’s gross.”

“Jiyong eat something.”

Jiyong sighed, a martyr going to his doom and grabbed the bread, nibbling it halfheartedly.

“I’m going to shower and steal some pajamas.” Jiyong waved then swooped back to lay prone on the bed.

Out of the shower and in too-small pants, Daesung toweled the last of the water from his hair. He moved to sleep in a guest room but Jiyong whined at him, waving disembodied arms over heaps of blankets and pillows on the bed. Daesung chuckled but crawled into Jiyong’s monstrosity of a bed. Jiyong wrapped arms around him and snuggled into his side, pressing the occasional kiss to bicep or shoulder. “Pretty Daesungie.”

“Go to sleep, hyung,” Daesung whispered into his hair.

 

Daesung woke to whiney stretchy noises and the slant of midmorning light shining in from Jiyong’s large windows. “Morning, hyung.”

“Daesungah why is there a piece of bread in my pocket?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is absolutely 1000% completely and totally not related to ANY of my college drinking days. at. all.


End file.
